Enigmatic
by tezuka-andria
Summary: Collection of drabbles about TYL Tsuna and TYL Hibari. It's all about ten years later relationship of 1827. Hibari x Tsuna 1827. Ratings may vary. T to be safe.
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

I just found TYL Tsuna and TYL Hibari's relationship quite more attractive and easier to write than about their teenager selves. So in this collection of drabbles, it will be all about TYL 1827, so Hibari might be a little OOC here as well as Tsunayoshi in some of it.

That's all. Enjoy :D


	2. Ambiguous Statement

**Ambiguous Statement**

Hibari knew it – even though Sawada Tsunayoshi became apparently his, he could never make the brunette solely his. He already grasped the fact that Tsunayoshi was of course, had still his beloved family, the baby, and those girls. Even though he hated that fact, he could never just put leash to his_ Tsunayoshi – _if he did that then the latter would just hate him. Everytime he would see herbivores crowding around his lover, his blood would boil, not just because of the crowd but also of the fact that herbivores had guts to flock with _his _property. When those times happened, he would force himself to calm down, and act as if he saw nothing. If not for his Tsunayoshi, he would have bitten those herbivores to death. When Sawada Tsunayoshi would spend some time with him, he would prefer not to bring the idea up, and would always pretend.

But then after some time, he had always longed for times when the brunette would spend time with him. He had hated being alone since then.

_Alone..._

The idea had always scared him. He always wanted to be with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He was now 26 years old, while his lover was a year younger than him. Tsuna had been spending less time with him. He despised it, yet he tried to be understandable.

At first, he would think that it was because of mountain of paperworks piled in his table. Yet it had been a month. He also heard the news - after disinterestedly talking to Tsuna's rain guardian - that Gokudera had taken over the job of signing these papers. Later on, he would still think that the cause of this was the missions or Reborn locking him in the room. But when he went to the brunette's room one day, he was not there. He then started hating it. Yet he couldn't...he couldn't...for the sake of his Tsunayoshi. He tried to think, that Tsunayoshi had good reasons about this.

One night, Tsuna had apparently just finished his mission, and excitedly went to Hibari's quarters. He then found Hibari sitting in the center of his old-fashioned Japanese style room, shedding tears quietly, all by himself.

"H-hibari-san...?" Tsuna asked anxiously. Upon hearing his lover's voice, Hibari immediately wiped off his tears, yet he tried not to look to the worried caramel brown eyes. "Y-you're...crying. What happened?"

"Nothing." Hibari tried to put on a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I just finished a mission! I really missed you Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted happily. "And what's with that 'What brings you here?' ? Of course, I wanted to see you!"

"But then...you were crying," the brunette added, as his smile was replaced by a lonely face. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"It's nothing." Hibari said, frowning.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but," Tsuna said. "don't push yourself too much. And if you're starting to hate some things with me, u-umm...I mean..., when you got irritated with my actions...please tell me."

Hibari then beckoned Tsuna to come to him, as the former sat at the corridor of room. Tsuna then placed his head on Hibari's lap as he lied down beside the prefect. The first thing they saw was the garden bathed with moonlight, the ground illuminated with radiance coming from the moon. It was beautiful. Tsuna then situated himself in a comfortable position, and touched his lover's hands, which he later put in his head. Both looked at the full moon above.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna called, his eyes couldn't be seen as dark shadows formed around it because of his bangs. "I know it... I'm sorry..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know...you're already angry...right?" the brunette's voice was shaking, as if he was in verge of crying.

"Why would be angry?" Hibari formed a curve in his lips, looking at his lover at the same time. "I could never be angry to you..."

"H-hibari-san...please..." Tsuna looked at Hibari with a lonely face.

"Just listen to me, Tsunayoshi..." Hibari started, with some calm voice, as he caressed Tsuna's head. "Even though you already got your friends, family, strong acquaintances like the baby, those girls who always put on a drama in front of you, and strong power..."

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna was astonished by the sudden statement. It was as if Hibari was trying to tell him something, indirectly.

"...and even when time comes that you'll hate me and break up with me..."

"I will never hate Hibari-san!" the brunette then stood up, screaming his comments with a chagrin face.

"Please..." and then tears began flowing out from a prefect's eyes. Tsuna was surprised. His lover indeed wanted to tell him something, but apparently Hibari couldn't. "...Don't forget about me..."

"H-hibari-san...don't cry..."

And yet both of them cried quietly under each other's comfort

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yeah, so typical, yet felt like writing it.


End file.
